


Be careful making wishes in the dark (can't be sure when they've hit their mark)

by thebatmandiaries



Series: I love you [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M, i needed something to get rid of my writers block, so this is it, this is kinda a sequel but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatmandiaries/pseuds/thebatmandiaries
Summary: Wally is excited for his first trip to the Hall...it ends up worse than he thought.





	Be careful making wishes in the dark (can't be sure when they've hit their mark)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set in the faking dating universe, but I also pulled quotes directly from Young Justice's first episode. So it's a mix between the yj and my fake dating fic universe. Hopefully you all like it, I might come back and add to it. This was to get me out of the writers block I had, so hopefully its not too bad. 
> 
> Title "My Songs know what you did in the dark" by fall out boy.
> 
> Respective rights go to respective owners.

Wally smiled. It was going to be to be his first chance at the Hall of Justice. He looked at his aunt she laughed, feeling his enthusiasm leaking from him. She got out the ingredients for some sandwiches and strayed assembling them. 

 

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” She asked, handing him a sandwich. 

 

His uncle and Hal wouldn’t be home until later, so it was just them. Wally loved his aunt, and couldn’t be happier he ended up living with her instead. He shoved away the dark thoughts creeping in, and focused his attention on his aunt. 

 

“Of course! Uncle Barry is going to take me to the Hall of Justice. I can’t wait for a behind the scenes tour.” He grinned. 

 

She ruffled his hair and handed him the other four sandwiches she made. He ravenously ate the rest of the food and smiled at her as they walked over to the living room to put on the tv. It was all happening so fast. It had been such a whirlwind since he had gotten us powers, but he wouldn’t change for anything. It was the best decision he had made in a long time, even if it started off rough.

 

“Do you know when Uncle Barry will be home? Or Uncle Hal” He turned to her. 

 

She shook her head. “I think they had some League business to attend too, but I’m not entirely sure.”She turned to the television. “Now, hush, the show is starting.” 

 

* * *

 

“So this is the new place, what did Bats call it? The Watchtower?” Hal looked around what was supposed to be their new base, and frowned. “I get that the Hall of Justice was too public, so they needed a change in place, but why in space?” 

 

Barry shrugged. “I don’t know, why don’t you ask Bruce instead of bothering me?” 

 

“But bothering you is fun.” Hal smirked and watched as Barry rolled his eyes and turned away for him. 

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Barry looked around the place, all gleaming with space age technology. “I heard we even get our own dorms.” 

 

“Finally some space to myself.” Hal muttered. 

 

Barry felt the urge to roll his eyes again. “It’s not my fault you moved in with me, Iris, and Wally. I said you didn’t have to.” 

 

“But I wanted to.”

 

“So then stop complaining.” Barry muttered.

 

Finally everyone filtered into the meeting room and the debriefing was ready to begin. He scrutinized Clark, who seemed happy, but not totally present. He would have to talk to him later. But for now he had a meeting to listen to. 

 

He didn’t need another bat-lecture.

 

* * *

 

“How was the meeting?” Iris smiled at them.

 

“Fine, I guess. It was a meeting.” Hal shrugged. 

 

He was still a bit stiff with Iris, but Barry hoped they would get along together better. Wally needed a stable environment to be brought up in, he already had to deal with a lotthey didn’t need to pile it on. 

 

“We just talked, regular meeting stuff.” Barry shrugged. “Nothing special.”

 

Iris raised an eyebrow. “Mmm hmm, I’m sure.”

 

After saying the goodnight, they retreated to their separate rooms. After they got ready Hal turned to him.

 

“So you really think that this is going to work? Us in space, but pretending we still are using the Hall of Justice?” Hal frowned. “Hopefully Wally doesn’t catch on, he’s a smart kid,”

 

“Yeah, it should.” Barry slumps down onto the bed. “As long as no one spills the beans.” 

 

Barry gives him a look. 

 

“Hey!” Hal feels affronted. “I am great at keeping secrets. I hid my feelings for you for a long time.” 

 

Barry frowns. “Everyone except me knew, Hal.”

 

“Still.”

 

Barry rolls his eyes for what feels like the millionth time. 

 

“Good night Hal.” He turns and focuses on falling asleep. 

 

“Barry...” 

 

He ignores it and forcefully repeats himself. “Good night, Hal.”

 

Hal takes the hint and quotes down, leaving Barry to fall into a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Stealing ice? Seriously? Isn't that a bit cliche even for Captain Cold?” Barry laughed. 

 

“Come on. We don't have time for this!” Wally said impatiently.

 

“Calm down, kid.” Barry laughed. “I know you’re excited, but take a deep breath.” 

 

“Oh, please! You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, With Cold even!” Wally said in a huff, almost speed talking, the words blurring together in an almost incomprehensible manner. “No. No way! Today is the day!”

 

“Today is the day.” Barry echoed him, and followed him as they tied up the villain. 

 

They finally arrived to the Hall Justice, of course being the last ones there. Wally frowned at his uncle, and amidst all the photographers asking questions, and the flashing of the cameras, Wally was feeling a bit over whelmed. 

 

Robin, of course, was unfazed. The sixteen year old smirked and played the part of the hero quickly, dodging the cameras with a deftness even Wally couldn’t possess. 

 

Once inside, the olde heroes slipped into some zeta tubes to debrief somewhere. Wally didn’t care, he was busy inspecting the place. It was very clean, and he heard the click click of a camera going off. 

 

It was already a long day. 

 

Batman turned to each of the younger heroes, grabbing Wally’s attention. “Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome.”he nodded. “You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked Galley, and of course our library. Make yourselves at home.” 

 

He turned to the older heroes. “Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of 4 ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long.”

 

_ Recognized: Batman, 0-2; Aquaman, 0-6; Flash, 0-4; Green Arrow, 0-8; Martian Manhunter, 0-7; Red Tornado, 1-6. _

 

That’s when Roy stood up, anger written on his face clear as day. “That's it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified Backstage pass.” 

 

“It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get.” 

 

The amasser seemed to enrage Roy more.”Oh, really? Who cares which side of the glass we're on?” 

 

“Roy, you just need to be patient.”

 

Roy was red in the face, clearly holding back the brunt of his anger. “What I need is respect.” He whipped around the others. “They're treating us like kids. Worse--like sidekicks! We deserve better than this.” At the shrugs he receives, he almost starts yelling, his volume rising higher by the minute.” You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming Full-fledged members of The League.”

 

“Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the hq.” Wally shrugged. He knew it would take time to become members of the League, he could wait.

 

“Except the hall isn't the League's real hq. I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam tele-porter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower.” Roy dropped the bombshell that the league had a secret base like it was nothing, like it wasn’t earth shattering news. 

 

Wally felt his mouth twos into a frown, he was definitely not happy to learn this news. Robin like non-plussed, so Wally figured he already knew.

 

A bit of back and forth later, Wally found him self at Cadmus ready to take on a fire, only to find out a shocking secret that he was sure the League wanted to find out.

 

It was a clone of Superman. He laid in the tube containing him, a white solar suit gleaming brightly against the background. 

 

He nervously looked at the person in the tube. “Uh, guys. You'll want to see this.”

 

“Whoa!”Rubin looked at the tube. “Big "k," little "r," the atomic symbol for krypton.”

 

“Clone?” Wally said. He turned to Robin. “Robin, hack.”

 

Robin gave him a look. “Oh. Right, right.” He waits for the file to download. “Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force-grown In16 weeks? From DNA acquired from Superman.'

 

“Stolen from Superman." Kaldur says, looking at Robin.

 

“No way the big guy knows about this.” Wally murmured.

 

Robin continues to list out the file. “Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun Radiation 24/7.”

 

“And these creatures?” Kaldur asks, 

 

“Genomorphs, gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education.” Robin said. “And we can guess what else.”

 

Wally glares and turns away from the see through tube like, structure.”They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son.” 

 

* * *

 

One quick battle later, and they are chained up, held against their will. 

 

“Uncle Barry is going to kill me.” He mutters. “Or worse Uncle Hal, or even worse Unt Oris is going to ground me for a month.”

 

“Why would Green Lantern care about why you went on the mission?” Robin roads an eyebrow.

 

Before he can answer, Project Kr, also known as Superboy walks in, and and after s brief, but disturbing conversation, Dr Desmond walks in. 

 

“...And get the weapon back in its pod!” He called, 

 

“Hey.” Wally frowns. “How come he gets to call Supey an it?” 

 

“Help us.” He hears Kaldur say. 

 

“Don't start thinking now. See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus...Same thing.” Desmond shrugs, uncaring. “Now get back to your pod!”

 

He dismissed Superboy and Wally felt a tug of...something in his heart. He knew what it felt like to have to deal with that constant degrading and being made to feel essentially worthless. He could see Superboy could really believe that, and it was a shame. 

 

Seconds passed to what felt like minutes stretching into hours. He looked Superboy in the eye, pleaded him to help them. To save them.

It must have worked, because next thing he knew they were fighting to break out, and managed to climb out of the rubble of Cadmus relatively unscathed. Then, he felt it in the air, the tension. He knew something was going to happen, and he was proven right when the League touched down a few seconds later. 

 

His uncle rushed towards him, Hal hit on his trail. “Wally! Are you okay?”

 

“Iris is totally going to ground you for this, kid.”

 

Wally looked down to the side, where Kaldur and Robin were having a discussion with Batman, a few feet away. 

 

Robin titles his head and asked loudly, “Wait...the Flash and Green Lantern are dating?”

 

Wally laughed. “No.” At robins raised eyebrows he said “They’re married, have been for a while.” 

 

Robins eyes bugged out of his head, and Wally felt a petty sense of pride that he knew something, and Robin didn’t, 

 

He watched Superboy look forlornly at Superman and sigh, he hoped that bridge mended soon. 

 

All in all, it had been a pretty good day, even if he was going to get in trouble later with Aunt Iris.


End file.
